


Good things come in small packages

by FreeFallingFeline



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and nothing but fluff, Plushysans is the owner of this BaraSans that I am using, Slight Cursing, They are soo cute!!, just go read the head cannons, slight angst in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeFallingFeline/pseuds/FreeFallingFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is suppose to be a birthday present for plushysins on tumblr. This is their birthday present. So wish them a happy birthday please! This story contains their version of Sans who happens to be a Bara who is six feet tall and is built like a tank. The reader is short, 5'4", which happens to be my height. So ya, this is my very first time writing something like this. Comment and tell me what you guys think! Thanks for reading! <3 P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PLUSHY!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting with your future

**Author's Note:**

> For the text part of the first chapter Sans's texts are in bold and yours are normal.

This was stupid. You were standing here waiting for him to stop talking, yet he kept on going on and on, talking about how you two would not be working and why he was breaking up with you. And the reason was total bull shit! The reason he was dumping you, was because you were short!! Of all things to dump you for it has to be because of your height. You were 5'4" Damnit! It is not like you could change how tall you were, you couldn't just suddenly have a freaking growth spurt! It was just unfair! Finally you just walked off, tired of listening to him talk about his "totally reasonable" reason to break up with you. You decided to just leave the mall and go out for a walk to the park. Lucky the park was not that far and you just felt like you didn't feel walking to far. 

 

~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

 

You found yourself at the local park, the beautiful leaves falling down. It was around mid fall, and the leaves a crisp golden, brown, and even reddish color, falling to the ground and being crunched as people walked by on them. You walked a little way forward to see a little bench that was empty with a tree behind it. You decide to sit down and think about what your now ex-boyfriend had said, his words still buzzing around in your head. It hurt to think that he would break up a 5 month relationship just because of the height difference. It stung, your heart hurting a tiny bit. Some of your insecurities that you thought you had gotten rid of came back, flooding your mind. You ended up curled up, your knees pulled up against your chest and your hoodie pulled up over your head. You didn't want to be here, and you felt like you were going to cry a bit. Suddenly you saw a shadow hanging over you, totally covering you up in darkness. You look up to see somebody standing in front of you. Well more like something, a monster to be precise. He was huge, built like a tank almost. He had a blue hoodie on along with a pair of brown khakis. It was kinda hard to see what kind of monster he was, mostly because he had his hoodie up. He leaned down a bit to see you better. "You ok there, sweetie?" a rough, deep voice came from the monster in front of you. "I-I am ok I guess", you said. "I just kinda feel like crap right now. I just don't know how to feel right now. My boyfriend broke up with me a few hours ago, over the stupidest thing to, my height of all things." The monster looked at you with a slight surprised look, then he sat down next to you pulling off his hood to show that the monster was in fact a skeleton. He looked at you for a few minutes with a still confused look on his face, before finally asking, "Why in the world would you be dating a person who does not think you are the perfect height, which you are, by the way. Honestly you are just too cute and you are the perfect height. I could easily pick you up and carry you around if I felt like it. So don't let anybody tell you that you are not the perfect height, or that you are too short, you are too fucking cute to let anybody get you down." You blushed a bit at the kind words from the skeleton. "Thank you sir. That is sweet of you to say. Usually it doesn't get to me but sometimes I think that I just need to be told that I am too short for anybody to like me." "Sir? Just call me Sans sweetheart. And I am glad that I could make such a beautiful girl like you smile." Your face changed to an ever brighter red as the skeleton grinned this cheesy grin. "(Y/N), you can call me (y/n)." " That is a pretty name for such a beautiful girl." You were sure that your face could not get any redder than what it was currently.

 

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

 

After talking with Sans for a few more hours, he escorts you home and you exchange phone numbers. You promise him that you will message him before you went to bed that night. You took a shower and changed into your pjs. You ended up curling up into your bed, grabbing your phone to see that Sans had texted you already. You grinned and opened the text and read it.

**_Hey sweetheart, you in bed already?_ **

_Ya, just finished with my shower._

**_Sweet. So I was thinking about_ _tomorrow._ **

_What about tomorrow?_

**_Well, I was thinking about maybe going out some where, maybe like to a restaurant or something? I know a place you may like._ **

_That sounds wonderful! I would love to go out ti eat somewhere with you._

**_Wonderful.  Then I will pick you up tomorrow around 12?_ **

_Deal. See you soon._

**_Sweet dreams sweetheart._  ;)**

_Night Sans._

 

You went to bed with a big smile on your face. You could not wait til tomorrow, until then you could only dream about your date with Sans, your knight in bony armor. 


	2. The Date of the Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the story, all about the date that you and Sans goes on. Hope ya'll enjoy it and have a wonderful time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bolded part written is what Sans is thinking. The bolded italic part is what you are thinking of.

You woke up around 7 in the morning, rubbing your eyes and yawning. You smiled as you reached over to read your texts that were flashing on your phone. All of them from Sans. The basically read that he was going to pick you up at 9 to go on your date and to wear something that was comfy.

You quickly got up, took a shower, and got dressed in a pair of kinda worn jeans and a t-shirt. You slipped on a pair of flats and walked down stairs to make yourself a simple breakfast of toast and bacon. After you ate and washed the dishes you hear a loud knock on the door, which you answered with a smile on your face.

It was Sans with a bouquet of flowers off all different colors, a grin on his face, wearing the same outfit he wore yesterday, or at least it looked like it. “You ready to go sweetheart?”

“Yep, lets go!”, you said, laying the flowers on a stand near the front door. "So where are we going for our date?" you asked with a cute tilt of the head. "You will see soon enough sweetheart. I think you will like it quite a bit though. Cute outfit by the way.", Sans said with a cheeky grin on his face. Your face went a bit red but you smiled and thanked him. 

 

You both left to start your date. You walked through the park, talking and joking, making all kinds of silly puns and such. Then you went to the movies. You decided to watch a scary movie, mostly because you wanted to cling to him during the movie and be close to him.

Which you took full advantage of. And you were pretty sure he was enjoying every single second. Finally the movie ended and you guys decided to go and eat somewhere. After discussing where would be the best place to eat you guys decided on a small restaurant that was kinda close to the theater. 

 

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

 

You guys arrived at the restaurant at a good time. It was a simple restaurant with a garden like design, with flowers all around the front of it with a brick walkway that went behind it where people could eat outside if they wanted to. They even had a garden behind the restaurant that had a huge variety of flowers growing, along with some violin music playing on speaker that added a sense of peace to the experience. When you walked into the restaurant, the place was not packed but it was also not totally empty. You got a table that was close to the window with a nice view of the garden they had growing. This restaurant was owned by a monster/human couple who were amazing. You both ordered something off the menu and ended up talking and joking around until your food finally came.

You both ate and fully enjoyed each others company as well as the atmosphere of the restaurant in general. They had some music playing in the background that was slightly romantic. You looked over to ask Sans about whether or not he was enjoying his meal, however he looked like he was deep in thought. 

**Wow. I just can't believe how amazing she is. I am so glad that I got to meet her. She loves my puns, she's short, and she is funny and tells puns that rival my own. I am lucky that I found her. I just hope she says yes to my question.**

_**Sans looks a bit off, I wonder if he is ok. I really enjoyed this date with him, and I hope I didn't say something to offend him...** _

All of a sudden Sans looked up at you grabbing your hands and holding them in his. “Hey sweetheart, I have a question for you. I know that we have only known each other for only a short time, but I feel as if I have known you for my entire life. You are amazing, beautiful, funny as hell, and I just feel like if I don't ask you this now, I may never get the chance to do so and some other guy may do it and I would lose you forever.

So I have this question to ask you, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend and make me the happiest monster of all time?” You sat there with a huge surprised face, and then a huge grin split across your face as you jumped up and just about yelled out “Hell yes!!!”.

Sans grinned and grabbed you wrapping you up in a huge hug. “I hoped you would say that sweetheart! Now then, there is only one more thing we need to do.” “And what would that be dear one?”, you asked with a fake innocent smile. “This.”

Sans said, leaning forward and kissing you with vigor. It was amazing and everything you hoped it would be, and then some. You broke apart, slightly panting, you red in the face and Sans blue in the face. You both grinned, payed for your meal, and ended up driving home.

Once you got home you both crashed on your couch and snuggled there and watched movies sharing and stealing kisses every so often. You were sure that you were now the happiest person in the world, with the best boyfriend in the world. And there was nothing you would change about that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment and give a kudos if you liked it!!! <3 Also Happy Birthday Plushy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to write a comment telling me how to improve on my writing skills! All comments are welcome!


End file.
